John Stape
John Stape is portrayed by actor Graeme Hawley. John first appeared on-screen on 6th May 2007. Since the character's initial run on the show, actor Graeme Hawley has since returned as of July 2008 for a second stint as John. Background John Stape was first introduced in May 2007 as a Drama teacher at Weatherfield High. Linking with the residents of the street, it transpired that he was Fiz Brown's ex lover. In a storyline that saw romance blossom between the pair again, Fiz left her then, current partner Kirk Sutherland to be with him. In November that year, he moved in with Fiz and Maria Sutherland on the Street. Graeme Hawley said of John's personality and sucess with the female characters of the show is because of his charm: He's a bit of a charmer and finds it easy to relax with them and be in their company. He has this disarming charm about him. He's a good listener and talks a lot. That's what they like about him, and he has this 'everyman' quality about him. Storylines John began tutoring Sally Webster for her A-Level in English Literature and she developed a crush on him. Sally eventually told John that she had feelings for him but John made it clear Sally's feelings weren't reciprocated. On 19th October 2007 he entered into an affair with Rosie Webster, Sally's oldest daughter, who was at the time 16 years old. Based on the relationship with John, she decided to return to Weatherfield High. They were soon nearly caught several times and they had also had sex. In October 2007 The Sun reported that the soap opera would air scenes more 'saucy' scenes between the two characters. When Fiz became suspicious of him when she walked into the local knicker factory with John in a compromising position with Sally. Fiz slapped Sally and told Kevin about what had happened. Fiz got it all wrong though, because John was actually getting something out of Sally's eye at the time. Actor Graeme Hawley was quick to jump to his characters defense stating that there are some instances in real life where teachers take advantage of girls but John isn't an evil predator who has groomed Rosie. The relationship between John and Rosie lasted until Christmas Day, when due to a present mix-up Rosie's family found out about the affair. As Fiz confronted Sally, believing her to be the culprit, Rosie entered the house carrying the present intended for Fiz. Outside, John was beaten to the floor by an outraged Kevin, who was ultimately arrested and kept in custody during the Christmas period. After being released from hospital John decided to go and stay with a mate which Rosie didn't seem that bothered about. Rosie suggested they stop seeing each other to which John responded angrily to ensure that they were obviously through. John returned several days after Christmas to try and reconcilate with Fiz on 4th January 2008 as John leaned in to kiss Fiz on 6th January 2008, she responded, but when Rosie walked in the pain of John's betrayal came flooding back to her. British Tabloids were first to pick up on the story that the character would be returning to the soap opera in Summer 2008. When John eventually returned in July 2008 he tried to rekindle his romance with Fiz yet again, she responded by slapping him. On that very day, Lloyd Mullaney gave him a job working at Streetcars as a new driver, a job which John had been doing since quitting teaching. On 23rd July, John waited outside the Underworld for Fiz again, when Rosie Webster seen them, wearing a more revealing dress than usual. When Kevin heard about John taking a job with Streetcars, Kevin went shouting at Lloyd and Eileen. Chesney confronted John, who was talking with Lloyd at the time, Chesney kicked John's taxi and smashed the wingmirror, John then went to confront Rosie and told her to keep out of his life. John also bought Chesney a bike for his birthday, Chesney and Fiz immediately suspected it to be from Cilla, but when Chesney discovered who the extravagant gift was from, he dumped the bike on the street, only for it to be found by Fiz, who told John to never go near her or Chesney again, and told him if he did she would call the police. He and Fiz are now close friends. Their friendship has continued smoothley since John has fixed Fiz's DVD player, but after Chesney had returned from Las Vegas John seen him getting a pasting from criminal-bully Kenzie Judd, John saved him from Kenzie and his bullies, but Chesney, instead of being grateful for John saving him told Fiz that John had hit him. When Fiz was told she slapped John before going to ask Chesney's girlfriend Kayleigh about what really happened, and forgave John after going out for a drink with him, but when Kevin became wound up they went back to Fiz's where they shared a kiss, but John, left immediately and apoligised feeling shaken. When Fiz told Maria she her was angry about Fiz kissing John and Fiz didn't want Chesney to know. Reception Some of the viewing public became annoyed at one of John's main storylines. Actor Graeme Hawley was blasted for his portrayal of the character stating that he gave the teaching profession a bad name. Actor Graeme then explained that: I’m not popular with the profession. Mind you, I think it goes on a lot. The actor was asked if he was heckled a lot in real life by the viewing public during an interview with British Entertainment and Media website Digitalspy on which Graeme had to say: There's been a lot of friendly banter really. It happens a lot in the street wherever I go. It's all good-natured, though. People are very complimentary about the storyline and character and asking when John was returning, so that's been lovely. It was nice to hear that people wanted to see more of John Stape back on the Cobbles. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1978 births Category:Current characters